The Proposal
by LadyAlambiel
Summary: It was finally time to ask her one very important question.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Narnia or any characters you may recognize from the books or the movies, I wish I did but I don't...

Summary: It was finally time to ask her one very important question.

A/N: This story is part of my _A Light in the Darkness_ universe. Enjoy!

**The Proposal**

**Part One**

ӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁ

I couldn't help smiling down at him. He was just adorable with his reddish-brown coat and three white stockings adorning both forelegs and his right back leg. His hair and tail were a dark brown but he hadn't opened his eyes yet even though he did clutch my finger tightly in his little fist. Okay, baby Centaurs are very cute and it even made up for the fact that he was quite late in arriving. The little colt had been declared healthy and strong in the wee hours of the morn, on Sweethearts' Day of all days. He had been sleeping but his little face suddenly crumpled and then he sneezed.

The muffled steps of his da were the only warning before he leaned over me to carefully scoop his colt into his brawny arms. I smiled at the sight of Ardon cuddling his son close, murmuring to him with that dazed 'I'm a daddy' smile still firmly planted on his face. I turned back to Alithia and took her extended hand. "So, what did you name the colt who would not hurry? Cupid?" I lowered my voice even further and didn't bother to hide my smirk as I whispered, "Armitage?"

Alithia was obviously still exhausted from her long labor but she still rolled her eyes. "You speak nonsense, Alambiel." Her grey eyes flicked to where her husband was cooing (yes, actually cooing) down at their son and the maternal joy shining in them made me… Not jealous, but longing raised its head in my heart. I wanted to experience that joy…someday, mind. Alithia's voice was soft as she murmured, "We have named him Solon after Ardon's cousin."

Something in her tone nudged at my currently somewhat frayed memories. I still couldn't pin it down. But, I decided it would be better to ask Oreius rather than the new parents. I quickly smiled and gave Alithia's hand a gentle squeeze. "I'll be sure to tell Oreius that he needs to pull himself away from paperwork long enough to come visit this afternoon. Or tomorrow if you prefer."

"This afternoon around teatime would be a good time." Alithia studied me and I had a feeling her matchmaker side hadn't been completely subdued by the maternal side. "He has not asked you yet."

It wasn't a question but I shook my head anyway. "We're still getting back to where we were…I don't know when he'll ask. Maybe in the summer."

"And are you going to the ball tonight?"

"If Oreius asks." I smiled wider as I gave her hand another gentle squeeze. "I'll let you rest now. You're gonna need it." Rising before Alithia could protest (Ardon was definitely not paying attention to anyone except his colt), I slipped out of the little family's quarters. I considered going back to my own quarters but Leeta was probably lying in wait to ambush me into getting ready for a ball. I decided to go bother the Kentauri instead.

ӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁ

Soon, very soon, I would finally ask Alambiel to be my wife. Unable to resist looking once more, I unlocked the desk drawer and withdrew the box. Opening the lid, I studied the betrothal ring that had once graced my dam's hand–formed of twisted silver bands with a stylized sunburst in the very center while Celtic knots (as Alambiel preferred to call the everlasting knots) entwined with forget-me-nots ran from one side of the sunburst to the other. I could not help the slight smile that won its way free as I touched the sunburst and imagined how the ring would look once it graced Alambiel's hand, provided she accepted of course. The door burst open and Alambiel hopped in.

I quickly shut the lid on the ring and deposited the box in the desk drawer though I was not able to push the drawer completely to before Alambiel came over to my desk. Mischief and excitement danced in her eyes, lightening their blue shade, and I had to force myself to give her a stern look. "What are you up to now, Minx?"

"Why I came to the realization that I couldn't bear to spend another moment without seeing your scowl and I simply had to come get you to scowl at me." She grinned at me. "Angry eyebrows…ah yes, there they are."

I snorted. "I had hoped you would block out young Prince Corin entirely."

Alambiel giggled as she whirled away from the desk, her sapphire skirts flaring, then wandered over to the bookshelf nearest her chair. "I ran into the little Scátháin on my way here and they told me all about you and your angry eyebrows." I huffed again but she paid me no mind as she trailed her fingers down the spine of one book. "_On Preventing Coups_…I remember this one." She grinned over her shoulder at me. "You said it was defective because the author had never dealt with the phenomenon that is me."

"He did not and it was," I agreed, enjoying the little flash of teasing in her eyes. "He also did not make mention of the fact that salt water and simply the threat of salt water is enough to temper a cheeky little pest's enthusiasm for conducting coups." She stuck her tongue out at me. A moment later, she was examining one of the many reports stacked on the side table nearest her chair. "Alambiel, how many times must I tell you not to touch?"

Alambiel picked up another report and deliberately thumbed through it. "I fear I must inform you that I seem to have delinquent tendencies."

I folded my arms over my chest and intoned gravely, "I am aware."

"And I have decided that it might be easier to get through my day if I don't resist every last delinquent tendency."

"This I can see. And why did you decide to come see me?"

Her stance changed, softening as she set the report down and turned back to me. "I came to see you because I had to tell you that you must clear your schedule for teatime. Ardon and Alithia have their foal and you must come see him." She sounded a little wistful as she murmured, "He's absolutely adorable with those three white stockings."

I smiled. It was more than past time for Ardon and Alithia to experience that happiness. "A colt then?"

Alambiel nodded. "Just wait until you see him, Oreius." Her smile turned a touch mischievous as she added, "And Ardon is simply beside himself about being a father. He opened the door with the greeting of 'I am a da.'"

I laughed. It certainly was in keeping with his character. I wouldn't have been surprised if he greeted me the same way when I went at teatime to see the colt. "What did they name him?"

"Solon." Alambiel studied me. "Do I know him?"

"No." I shook my head, dispersing the old grief. "No, Solon and his twin brother, Straton, died during the Long Winter. They were Ardon's younger cousins. It is a good way to honor his memory."

"I'm sorry." She turned back to the reports but did not touch them.

"Alambiel." I waited until she looked over her shoulder and met my gaze before I smiled. "It is always your right to ask these questions of me. And I never mentioned Solon and Straton to you before now." She tried to hide it as always but I still saw the slight ease in my beloved's face when she realized she had not forgotten something else. I looked down at the half-open desk drawer then looked back at Alambiel. She still watched me over her shoulder. I smiled again as I slipped my hand inside the drawer and felt the box.

"What are you thinking, Kentauri?"

Her question was the perfect opening. "I think we should have foals of our own." Alambiel turned completely around, her eyes wide, but saying nothing as I withdrew the box and approached her. "You are my heart, Alambiel, and I can imagine no other as the mother of my children. These past months have been difficult and we have been forced to make a strategic withdrawal until we might retake the ground that was lost. I believe that we have done so on the most important front. Whatever else comes, whatever else is required of us, I do not wish to face it save with you by my side. As my wife." I opened the box, showing her the ring. "I love you more than life itself and I want naught but to spend the rest of our lives together for as long as Aslan grants us. Alambiel, will you marry me?"

Alambiel's gaze flickered from me to the ring then back to me. "Oh."

ӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁ

Oreius' dark eyes were filled with an earnest hope and love. A tightness filled my chest. "Oh. I didn't expect…I thought you would wait longer…until summer." I cut myself off then stared at that very real ring again. By the Lion, I hoped I wasn't having a panic attack. Who reacts to a proposal, especially that sort of a proposal with a panic attack? Not me. I took a deep breath then nodded. "Yes. Yes, I will." The tightness eased as the shock wore off then I laughed and threw my arms around his neck. "Yes!"

He chuckled then eased me back from him. But there was no denying his wide smile as he removed the ring from its box, setting it on the shelf. Then, lifting my left hand, he slid the ring onto my index finger. He drew my hand higher and pressed a kiss first against the ring then against the star-shaped scar marring the back of my hand. Oreius reached out with his free hand to stroke my cheek, smiling still. "I love you, Alambiel."

"Is breá liom tú ró, Kentauri." _(I love you too, Kentauri.)_ I looked again at the ring. There was a reason he put it on my index finger and not my ring finger. I knew there was a specific reason but I couldn't remember. "Where did you get it?"

Something in his face softened further and I could feel him opening up to me as he would not do if we had not been alone. "It was my dam's. I fetched it from my family home the last time I went there on business with my herd." He caressed my cheek again. "I know the Centaur tradition of betrothal rings residing on a different finger than the ring finger, reserving it for the marriage ring, is different from human customs. And perhaps you were expecting a diamond ring like the one the High King gave his wife or the one Marsalla wears, but I wanted you to have my dam's ring. Selene was everything to my sire as you are everything to me."

I shook my head, willing myself not to let any sappy tears escape. "No. I am Centaur-kin and I have chosen a Centaur. I am honored that you would give me your mother's ring." I touched the ring and smiled. "I had almost forgotten that Selene was the one to first teach me about forget-me-nots and why they needed such a long name."

Oreius tilted my chin up and smiled before he rumbled, "There is none more deserving to wear it." And then he kissed me, a gentle and sweet kiss that left me breathless.

ӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁ

**A/N: Please Read and Review! So, KnockOut fans, what do y'all think? This story isn't over yet, by the way. Brace yourselves the reaction is coming. Leave a review and please tell me what y'all thought about this long-awaited moment.**


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own Narnia or any characters you may recognize from the books or the movies, I wish I did but I don't...

Summary: It was finally time to ask her one very important question.

A/N: This story is part of my _A Light in the Darkness_ universe. Enjoy!

**The Proposal**

**Part Two: The Reaction**

ӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁ

It was a challenge to keep myself from drawing immediate attention to the fact that Alambiel now wore a betrothal ring. We had spent most of the last three hours together playing chess (Alambiel only forgot once that she preferred to cheat and consequently trounced me at the game… I feigned great chagrin over this fact) and discussing many things about our future. Now, however, it was teatime and Alambiel was quick to remind me that I was obliged to see the new colt.

As soon as we knocked, Ardon opened the door. Alambiel was right. He did have a ridiculous grin firmly in place. "I am a da."

Alambiel snickered and I smirked even as I grasped Ardon's forearm. "Congratulations, my friend." Ardon did not move back, still grinning. Alambiel's soft laugh sounded beside me but I resisted looking at her just yet. Instead, I arched an eyebrow. "Are you not receiving visitors, Ardon?"

He abruptly released my forearm. "Of course, come in. Come in. Alithia is awake as is our colt." He waved us in then paused. "Allow me to see if she's ready for visitors."

As soon as Ardon disappeared behind the bedroom door, Alambiel turned to me with a grin. "Told you so."

I chuckled. "Behave, Minx."

Her eyes glinted with mischief but Ardon opened the doors before she could offer a retort. He waved us in. My gaze went immediately to the little colt snuggling his dam's side. Dark eyes blinked sleepily at us and I could not help smiling as his small mouth opened in a yawn. Ardon, grinning even more proudly than he had when he first informed me of the coming foal, leaned down and carefully gathered his son into his arms. The little one squeaked then nestled against his sire. I reached one hand out to lightly touch his downy hair. "So this is Solon."

"Yes. I think my cousin would have approved of such a colt being his namesake."

I remembered a Centaur barely out of his colthood when he and his brother perished. I remembered a Centaur who had a ready smile and preferred to set up pranks on the rest of us whenever he thought he could get away with it…or get Ardon to protect him. I gave a curt nod. "He would."

"Finally." Alithia's soft exclamation made both of us look at her. She was holding Alambiel's hand, examining the ring. "Have you chosen a date yet?"

Alambiel shook her head. "Not yet."

Ardon chuckled as he turned back to me. "It seems I should be congratulating you as well."

Perhaps the conversation would have lasted longer had little Solon not decided he was weary of being ignored. Alambiel and I left, now walking hand-in-hand. "Will you accompany me to the Sweethearts' Day ball tonight?"

She glanced up at me with a cheeky smile. "Why?"

"So I might have the honor of escorting the loveliest lady to the ball, of course."

Alambiel laughed. "One, you're as biased as you can be. Two, every man will think his lady is the fairest. Three, don't you usually bribe me to go with you?"

"I am biased. I do believe you are the loveliest creature I've ever seen. But, I do not bribe you."

"That's not what I remember. If you bribe me to stop me from carrying out amusing coups, you obviously bribe me to get me to go to balls."

I snorted. "And how do you come to this conclusion, Milis Cantalach?"

She glanced up at me, suddenly quite demure. That was the look that preceded most of her more outrageous stunts. "My dear Kentauri, I should think the conclusion is quite obvious since I have immediately caused or threatened to cause a coup after being required to attend a ball or some other boring formal event."

"I see," I glanced around then leaned down to breathe in her ear, "I also know it is not so cold that I mightn't toss you into the sea as you deserve for being a cheeky little pest and then send you for a survival run. The Northern Marshes seem to motivate you to accomplish great feats during survival runs."

"Oh, well-played. Completely underhanded but well-played." Alambiel twisted so she could walk backwards. "Now, why should I go to this ball? Leeta and most likely Tuulea will be insisting I wear an extremely formal gown and it will be crowded. Not the most appealing combination in the world."

I was surprised she remembered this game. Surprised and pleased. "You will have the pleasure of my company and I would very much enjoy taking you. We did miss the last Sweethearts' Day ball, after all."

"Hmmm, and if I were to agree to go, how long would this excursion last?"

"You do realize that you are going to fall if you do not walk the right way around, do you not?"

She merely laughed. "You won't let me fall. Now answer the question, Oreius."

"Six dances."

"Two."

I stroked my beard, attempting to at least partially conceal my amusement as I pretended to give the subject grave consideration. "Four dances, one for each of our Sovereigns and then," I caught her elbow before she tripped over her own skirts and brought her around to my side, "we may leave."

Alambiel laughed again but this time she nodded. "Deal."

There was a brief beat of wings and I spied a Bird, Magpie by its markings, making its way swiftly down the corridor we were crossing. A page, most likely. I returned my attention to my cheeky betrothed who still looked as though she were plotting some vexation.

ӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁ

Susan adjusted the delicate crystal vase full of pink and white rosebuds. She eyed the arrangement, comparing it to the rest of the room, and then gave a quick nod. Lucy appeared at her side, bright-eyed and fair bouncing with giddiness. "Do you really think this will work, Susan?"

"I hope so, Lu. This is the solarium where Oreius and Kat have been coming to talk since Christmas." She examined the room again. Every vase was perfectly in place on heart-shaped lace doilies and some elegant red, pink, and white ribbons formed garlands hanging from the high shelf. She had arranged for chocolates and hot cocoa to be placed on one of the tables as soon as it drew closer to the ball (just in case Oreius did not bring Kat to the ball first). "We've done all we can to make the atmosphere just right."

"Your Majesties! Your Majesties!" With a flutter of wings, a Magpie landed on the table directly in front of Susan. She tilted her head, feathers puffed out as she flapped her wings again, shrilly crying, "Seen it! Seen it!"

Susan exchanged a glance with Lucy then gave the Magpie a gracious smile. It would be easier to get the information once Sarika was somewhat calmer. "What is it? What have you seen?"

The Magpie fluttered her wings. "It! I've seen it! It's silver and oh so pretty!"

"What is it? Where is it?"

"On her hand!" Sarika let out a chattering laugh as she strut across the table. "On her hand! Seen it! I've seen it!"

Eyes widening, Susan looked around the room. All of the ladies had stopped and most of them, including Thalia, had drawn nearer. She quickly turned back to the Magpie. "Whose hand, Sarika?"

"The Princess Royal!" Sarika fluttered her wings and hopped sideways. "The Princess Royal is wearing a pretty silver ring on her left hand. Never worn a ring on that finger before, Majesties! Never! It was so pretty and silver!"

"Which finger?" Lucy cried, grasping Susan's hand so hard she couldn't feel her fingers.

"First finger, Your Majesties! The first finger!"

Susan's brow furrowed then she turned to the others. Deianeira, Caia, and three other ladies were beaming. Deianeira laughed. "The betrothal ring, My Queens! It is tradition among Centaurs for it to be placed on the first finger of the left hand."

Lucy grabbed her arm. Susan whirled to face her. "He asked her!"

Thalia giggled. "They're betrothed!"

Then they shrieked and began jumping up and down. "They're engaged! They're engaged!" The other ladies laughed and chattered, smiling, clapping or stamping their hooves and paws or flapping their wings. "He asked her! They're engaged!"

Deianeira suddenly stopped then curtsied. "If you will pardon me, Your Majesties, I must inform Tuulea."

"And we need to see the ring," Lucy added.

Susan laughed. "Oh and we'll have to start planning the wedding!"

ӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁ

"We must tell Tuulea!"

I grabbed Leeta's wrist and kept her from running out the door. "Oh no, we don't."

Leeta raised her eyebrows. "No? But, it is Tuulea."

"I know." I could only imagine how Tuulea would react when she learned Oreius proposed. We hadn't even discussed the date yet…we definitely needed that settled before we told Tuulea…and Susan and Lucy. I gave Leeta a stern look. "Oreius and I will inform Tuulea tomorrow. Besides, she's not even going to be at the ball this year due to being up all of last night with Alithia and her new foal."

"You should not be so certain, My Lady. After all, my aunt rarely misses an opportunity to see how her planned matches are getting along."

I really hoped that wasn't going to be true. Because facing Tuulea without a wedding date (and a plan beyond Oreius and me showing up) would be like facing a pack of Werewolves while wearing clothes made out of raw meat. You probably won't come out of it alive. Maybe we should have talked about when we wanted to get married… "Leeta, you have to promise not to tell Tuulea tonight."

Black eyes glimmered with an all-too-familiar calculation as she considered. I wasn't going to enjoy whatever terms she was about to announce. Leeta smiled like the cat that ate the canary then she went to my wardrobe. Oh I was going to regret this…. Didn't I used to be able to win the arguments over what I wore and if I went to balls? I was almost positive I used to but apparently that has changed. When did that happen? It was tied to either courting Oreius or having my heritage as the Princess Royal become public knowledge…possibly both.

Leeta dug through the dresses until she plucked one from the back of the wardrobe. She turned to me, holding up a formal gown of burgundy silk with delicate gold embroidery forming slender budding leaves and forget-me-nots along the hem as well as scrolling across the top of the bodice, leaving the off-the-shoulder sleeves unadorned. Why did she have to have good taste? There was the smug smile again. "I will not tell Tuulea tonight provided you attend the ball wearing this gown."

I sighed. "Oh all right." If it kept Tuulea from finding out before we, all right, _I_ was ready, I could tolerate it. Fortunately, Leeta didn't insist on my hair hanging free this time (apparently I scared her even more than I scared myself when I had a flashback-induced panic attack the last time she tried to leave my hair loose). Instead, it was swept up into an elegant chignon and then wavy curls were pulled free and arranged to fall over my left shoulder just brushing against the bodice of my dress.

The look on Oreius' face when he first saw me was an excellent reminder of the other reason I caved more readily to dressing up now. All right, maybe going to the ball wouldn't be _that_ bad. As long as we left after four dances.

ӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁ

"They're staring at us. Again." Alambiel's smile was not quite as sincere as it had been when we first danced.

I forced myself to look away from her and observed the Great Hall. A number of the ladies present were watching us with great interest. Caia, Deianeira, Salome, Thalia and the Queens among others. The High King and his wife were currently the closest to us. I smiled down at Alambiel. "Enjoy the dance, Alambiel. Or am I so poor a dance partner?"

That coaxed a true smile from my beloved. I twirled her then brought her close once more, my hands resting on her waist while she placed her hands on my biceps as we danced in a figure eight. This dance seemed the most appropriate for our last one of the eve since it was the same one we had danced in Zelaia.

Coming to the end of the dance, I spun her one last time before bringing her back to face me as we stopped, my hands on her waist and her hands resting on my arms. Her expression had softened and I could not resist. Ignoring the fact that we were still being watched quite closely, I brushed a kiss against her lips. It was Sweethearts' Day, after all.

A moment later, Queen Lucy and Tarrin Peridanson bumped into us. I sighed and annoyance flashed in Alambiel's eyes. Then Queen Lucy squealed, "Oh you're wearing a ring! Congratulations!"

As soon as those words rang out, everyone's attention turned to us. Alambiel mumbled in her Irish, "Ní raibh a dhéanamh fiú sé amach ar an urlár rince. Ba cheart dúinn a d'fhág ag dhá." (_Didn't even make it off the dance floor. We should have left at two._)

I could only squeeze her hand in response as the Queens quickly ushered us toward the dais where a line of well-wishers (under Tuulea's direction) was already forming. It seemed we had no retreat available. The matchmakers were very clever tacticians in such matters.

ӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁ

My cheeks were hurting from keeping a smile in place by the time the long, long, and very long line of well-wishers ended. The Four, with Thalia on Peter's arm, and Tuulea converged on us once again. I wondered if everyone but Peter and Edmund were about to start bouncing and shrieking again. Susan and Tuulea looked very determined, in any case. I forced myself to keep smiling. Susan took my free hand, still with that determined look in place. "Well, when shall we set the wedding?"

Oreius and I looked at each other. I tried to think of a month that was close enough to restrain the wedding planners' timeframe without getting us in too much trouble. I always did like the idea of an early spring wedding. "Quickening." Oreius gave the slightest of nods. I turned back to them and managed a more sincere smile than the one I had worn for the last two hours. "We would like to wed in Quickening."

"On the tenth," Oreius added.

I watched Susan and Tuulea exchange looks. Then I decided to slip in an escape route for Oreius and me. "We can discuss it further tomorrow, of course. After Oreius and I have a chance to talk things over some more."

They nodded, even if it was somewhat reluctant, and Oreius bowed before ushering me out of the Great Hall. We stopped at my quarters so I could grab a warm cloak then we ventured out of the Cair and up onto the bluff overlooking the Eastern Sea. I leaned back into Oreius' embrace as he wrapped his arms around me then pressed a kiss against my temple. "You do know that even with the wedding set for Quickening, it will take a lot of work to keep Susan and Tuulea from going overboard, right?"

He chuckled. "No matter how enthusiastic they are, I believe they will honor our wishes, Chéadsearc."

I twisted around to face him. "Well, if I thought we could get away with it, I'd say we should elope. Although, Caia and Illusin pretty much made that impossible with _their_ elopement and Tuulea's very much on guard against such antics now." I ignored his rumbling laugh as I mused in my best sincere voice, "And I suspect Susan and Tuulea would work together to kill us if we did such a thing."

"A very reasonable assumption." Oreius smiled. "The best strategy would be to allow them to create a fuss over the wedding instead of provoking them with an elopement."

"Oh how terrifying."

I laughed aloud when he dipped me then brushed his lips against mine before righting me. He hugged me and then breathed in my ear, "I love you, my Alambiel."

"I love you too." I could not wait to marry Oreius. And if all went well, we would be wed in just under two months. Aslan had blessed me beyond all expectation when He brought Oreius into my life…or perhaps He brought me into Oreius' life. Either way, I couldn't wait for the wedding.

ӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁ

**A/N: Please Read and Review! I guess all we really need is the wedding now...well, and at least one or two stories building up to it. There is a poll on my profile where you can chime in and let me know how you think the wedding will turn out. Please leave a review and let me know what y'all thought about this one.**


End file.
